


Personal Care Assistant & Boyfriend

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Victorian Era, Assistant!Isak, Historical Inaccuracy, Isak saw a poster, M/M, Painter!Even, Smut, and a boyfriend (later discovery), saying Even needs a personal care assistant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Isak看到一张古怪的海报说Even Bech Næsheim需要一名看护人，他去应聘时并不知道Even还需要一名男朋友。维多利亚时代AU，画家/少爷!Even + 助手/男仆!Isak。





	1. Chapter 1

Even只是扭过头让他去取一管新的颜料，Isak吓得差点打翻了整个调色盘。

“抱歉，Lien Hellerud小姐。我的助手一定是被您的美貌所倾倒，请不要介意。”

Isak无法反驳，并非因为Even说的是事实，恰恰相反，他根本没在看今天到访这位让Even亲昵地称呼她Vilde的客人，反正跟其它闻风而来求画的乡绅和女宾没什么区别。Isak不能说，自己的眼神从来只为他风流倜傥的雇主而停留。这不能怪他，Even那双灰蓝色的眼眸专注在画笔和画布之间的模样，美若天神。

“看看他，我们的小Isak已经脸红了。”  
“Even少爷，请您不要再取笑我了。”

他害怕被发现，因为Isak深知自己无望的单相思不仅无法跨越阶级，更因为相同的性别为世人所不容。但他从未后悔，从一个月前在镇上看到那张古怪的海报开始——上面说Even Bech Næsheim需要一名看护人和陪伴者，这大概是新兴贵族们对“男仆”的委婉称呼？Bech-Næsheim是城里的名门望族，在乡下的庄园只是贵族们度过仲夏的临时居所，听说今年只有大少爷Even一个人来，Bech Næsheim夫人似乎很不放心，专门贴出海报招募人手。

如果不是年前父亲抛下患病的母亲远走他乡，Isak也许并没有勇气踏入Bech Næsheim庄园厚重的大门。眼下最紧要的问题是他需要钱，不管是为母亲继续治病还是他钟爱的植物学实验，而Bech Næsheim夫人许诺每个月支付给他500克朗，在小镇上已经找不到比这更优厚的工作了。

“Even他……和别人不太一样，Valtersen先生。我可以直接叫你Isak吗？你看起来是个心地善良的年轻人。我的意思是，Even有时情绪高昂，想到什么就去做什么；可有时又会很低落，几天都想不下床。他不喜欢城里嘈杂的马路和社交季无休无止的舞会，画笔常常是他最好的伙伴。但我想他也需要真正的陪伴，你要做的很简单，不管他兴高采烈还是闷不做声，请你一步不离地陪在他身边，帮我照顾好他，好吗？”

听起来他未来的雇主是个古怪、任性又麻烦的对象，但当还披着睡袍的Even忽然出现在他眼前时，Isak眼睛都没眨就答应了下来。刚睡醒的男人有着修长而挺拔的身材，柔软的金发随意别在耳后，蓝色的双眼就像极光降临前的天空一样神秘而迷人，还有那该死的嘴唇，比园子里的玫瑰更饱满而柔润。只见他低下身给了母亲一个早安吻，“这就是您答应让我单独留下的条件？”他低沉的嗓音好像萨米人古老的尤伊克牧歌，虽然并不是直接跟他说话，但接着一挑眉，Isak的脸唰地红了，他紧紧咬着嘴唇，生怕有什么不妥当的回答从牙缝中自己跑出来。

他暗自向上帝祷告，差点脱口而出说愿意免费做这份工作。

经过商量，之后Bech Næsheim家的人对外宣称他是Even少爷的“助手”。Isak倒不在意，他的工作确实也包括时不时去镇上帮Even发几封电报（多半是联系城里的几家画廊），有时他也会奉命乘火车去奥斯陆给Even添置新的颜料，顺便花半天时间从那些打扮时髦的画商那儿抄写从巴黎或伦敦寄来的最新的画展评论剪报，再带回乡下念给Even听。这些活儿Bech Næsheim庄园里那些不识字的马夫和男仆确实都无法胜任，而作为前家庭教师的儿子，Isak每一样都得心应手。

Vilde小姐满意地带着Even为她画的肖像画离开了，Isak并没有意识到自己大大地松了口气。有外人在的时候他显得很拘谨，他知道，不单单是因为“助手”这个在乡下听起来有点可笑的身份，他想要的把那些不厌其烦求画的访客和过分热心的女仆都关在门后，让房间里只剩下Even少爷和自己。

“现在你不用再偷偷地看我了，亲爱的Isak。就剩我们俩，你想看多久都行。”原来刚才他的举动已经被少爷识破，Isak羞愧地低下头，想往后退却发现后背已经抵在门上了。

“你哪儿都不准去。”Even半开玩笑地说到。他被困在男人高大的身躯和门板之间，心跳愈发慌乱，少爷的命令就是他的圣经，“留下陪我吃晚饭好吗？”

甘之如饴。

要是没有Larzen家的Sonja小姐托人送来的信，与Even共进晚餐可谓相当惬意。红色封印藏不住那位年轻女士对少爷热情的追求，她约Even周末去郊外游玩，这还不是重点，她提出愿意为Even做人体模特。Even已经找了一段时间，但在民风保守的乡下，无论是已婚的妇人还是未婚的小姐都不可能答应这种伤风败俗的要求，庄园里的女仆们也不愿因此背上荡妇的污名。Isak知道这在城里是稀松平常的事儿，受到印象派和现实主义影响的画家们把他们所沉迷的妓女或舞女搬上画布，穿衣服或没穿衣服的，早就不是什么新闻了。

如果Sonja小姐真的愿意为少爷宽衣解带，也许Isak将无法完成陪伴Even的工作。

“少爷，我周末可以请假吗？我想陪母亲去一趟诊所。”

“Isak，你撒谎之前需要多做点功课。周末诊所不营业。等到下周，你想什么时候去都可以。你得帮我准备画架和颜料，我们要出去画画了！”

看到Even神采奕奕充满期待的脸，他知道没得选择。只要能让少爷高兴，自己那点小小的悲伤算得了什么。

周末Even兴奋得提前拉着Isak出了门。少爷骑着马，而他不得不呆在马车里守着珍贵的画材。来到约定的地点，Even还在四处转悠，只为选取在正午时分樱桃树下光线最佳的角度和位置。他也喜欢Sonja小姐吧，这么上心肯定是为了把她画得更美丽动人。Isak默默地打开篮子里的餐布和食物，他不傻，他听说过马奈和那幅震惊整个欧洲的《草地上的午餐》，画里面的裸女才是午餐的“重点”。为他们准备好之后，Isak将会暂时离开。

结果他们等来的是六月阴晴不定的糟糕天气，以及Sonja小姐的女仆送来的道歉信，说是要下雨了，问Even改天行不行。马车刚才已经被Even遣走了，他们只剩一匹马。Isak当机立断，收起画架就走，Even立刻骑马追了上来。

“Isak，你这个小傻瓜，快上来！”

“不，画架太大了，我扛着没法骑马。你只要跟着我走就行了。我会走快点，千万不能等下雨淋湿画布和颜料。”

对乡下十分熟悉的Isak很快就找到了附近一个废弃的马厩，在暴风雨来临前为他们找到了临时的栖身所。无奈破旧的草棚并不能为他们遮挡多少风雨，Isak从旁边的草垛子搬来尽可能多的干草，努力把画架遮挡好，Even也帮了不少忙。“你啊，简直比我还爱惜这画架。”少爷指着他被雨点溅湿的衣衫，柔声说到。Isak的心怦怦乱跳，还好一阵阵的雷声帮他掩盖过去，“我只是……不希望破坏你和Sonja小姐的约会。也许等雨过天晴，她会来的。”

连Even翻白眼的样子Isak都觉得好看，“去她的Sonja，我从来都不想跟她约会，我只想画画而已。”

确定画板隔层里的颜料不会受潮之后，两人静静地坐在草堆上等雨停。Even的情绪似乎随着天气的转变也变得十分阴郁，毕竟是他期盼许久的野外作画，Isak能够理解。雨势小了一些，他找来一些干燥的牛粪，就着干草生了火，他只想尽可能让Even感觉好一点，那张俊美的面孔不应该总是眉头紧锁。

“Even少爷，我…如果你不嫌弃的话，也许，我……可以做你的模特。我知道自己没什么好看的，你要是讨厌……”他的声音越来越小，他几乎不敢相信自己跟少爷提出这种事，单是想象在Even面前赤身裸体的羞耻感就足够让他脸上的红晕扩散到整片被淋湿的胸口。

Even沉默了半天，对他的提议不置可否。Isak试图通过眼神读懂少爷是否因此厌恶他，只见Even的眼色一沉，灰蓝的眸子覆盖上一层陌生的欲望，伴随着灼热的火焰在他眼底跳动，那是危险的信号，“脱掉你所有的衣服。”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak一层层解开尚未烤干的衣衫，手指笨拙而慌乱，Even用尽所有自制力才没有扑过去直接撕开那些恼人的布料。下一秒他的男孩就像只初生的小羊羔，浑身湿漉漉地躺在草堆里，苍白、脆弱，却又充满生机勃勃的美。可能是因为害羞，Isak仍然背对着他，从颀长的颈项到诱人的腰眼，少年背部纤细的肌肉线条一览无遗，每一寸娇嫩的肌肤他都想染指。

“你不转过来我怎么画？”

阴雨天的光线不太好，等男孩小心翼翼地转过身，火光把他原本就泛红的雪肌映得通红。浓密的睫毛和英挺的鼻子都在那张小脸上投下阴影，平添了几分暧昧。

“Even少爷，这样可以了吗？”Isak用手遮住下体，怯生生地问。真是蠢得可爱，Even得让对方放松下来，这可不是素描，他需要小羊羔乖乖地保持不动至少两个小时。“需要我为你找片无花果树叶吗？我的亚当。如果你希望某天在巴黎第八区的沙龙里看到自己，就得毫无保留。”他的男孩很聪明，很快就听懂了无伤大雅的笑话，要知道他平时没少跟Isak抱怨大量宗教题材的绘画作品中对男性躯体的遮蔽。

“少爷，您又笑话我。”

“我可是认真的，亲爱的Isak，不喜欢人体画那你喜欢什么？毕沙罗的乡间风景，西斯莱的水光潋滟，还是德加的芭蕾舞女？那可不行，下次我带你去巴黎看卡耶博特吧。你知道吗？他是印象派中第一个把男性身体作为创作主题的画家，文艺批评家们在费加罗报上大放阙词，说他是同性恋，就因为他画了三个在他的公寓里赤膊刨地板的装修工人，把他们劳动时汗流浃背的样子画得惟妙惟肖。”

“那……他是吗？”Isak小声地问。  
“这并不重要，画家生来就是为了把美好的事物存留在画布上。”

男孩最终移开的双手似乎不知该安放何处，然而这点小小的困扰和他对Even造成的冲击相比，几乎可以忽略不计。男孩连那儿的毛发都是金色的，连同粉红的器物，他一定是上帝的杰作。Even尽量让自己吞咽口水的声音不那么明显，怕Isak误会自己想要把他吃干抹净。“放松点，宝贝。想象你躺在心上人的床上，对方跪在你的脚边献上还带着晨露的玫瑰花，说着动人的情话，一切都那么美好。对，放松，你很美，你将会是我笔下最美的天使。”更多的情景Even已经在脑海里上演过无数次，他只是不敢告诉纯真的小Isak。

他的话似乎起了作用，Isak调整了一个相对舒服的姿势，迎着他侧躺在草堆里，眼神不再闪烁，大眼睛定定地注视着他，似有千言万语，又似满天星辰。Even支好画架，他放纵自己贪婪的视线，妄图将男孩美妙的身体一寸寸在画布上重现，好偷偷据为己有。

画作完成时天都快黑了。Isak试图从草堆里站起来穿裤子，没有模特经验的小傻瓜还未察觉倒四肢僵硬，直挺挺地摔倒在Even怀里。见他又害羞地低下头，Even脱下自己的外套，披在对方单薄的衬衫上，引得男孩一阵轻颤，那绝不是因为寒冷，他可以肯定。他们收拾好东西，回到约定的地点，马夫已经等候多时了。下人不敢多嘴，但从马夫的表情他也察觉到微妙的变化，Isak双颊泛红、衣衫不整的模样已经够让人浮想联翩了，凌乱的金发里还插着一根干草。

回程的路上Even钻进马车，亲自帮男孩整理好衬衣的每一颗纽扣。到家后他悄悄塞给马夫一小袋上好的印度烟草，年长的佣人立刻心领神会。

他照例让Isak留下吃晚饭，小家伙明显坐立不安，只要他稍微一靠近就像被火苗燎到似的避开。年轻的男孩喜欢他，他是知道的。现在Even却有点迷惑了，明明是对方先主动的，而且刚才他关于卡耶博特的暗示已经十分露骨，Isak反悔了吗？要知道谜底，他想到一个冒险的方法。

“晚上到我房间里来，今天的画还有一点没画完。”Even起身离桌时在Isak耳边用只有两人才听得到的声音埋下诱惑的种子。之前他当着Isak的面在画的角落留下签名和日期，要是有人相中，随时可以拿去画廊卖掉。“如果——你有空的话。”他又加了一句，不想让男孩觉得他在以雇主的身份命令对方，他等待着Isak心甘情愿地爬上他的床。

千万不能把露出焦虑的破绽，Even微微一扬眉，留下可怜的小Isak一个人继续呆坐在餐桌旁。

夏夜的蝉鸣总让人烦躁不安，Even在门后踱来踱去，草堆里的Isak还“躺在”画架上。忽然从窗台传来一阵急促的声音，该死，他早该想到为了避开佣人的耳目，Isak不会走楼梯正门。男孩又一次跌跌撞撞地倒在他怀里，此时再也没有夏日惊雷来掩盖两人的心跳声。

“我撒了谎。”Even余光扫了一眼那幅已经完成的画作。

“我知道。”  
“那你为什么还来？”

下一秒钟男孩炽热的双唇就贴了上来，Even几乎要融化在Isak不加掩饰的热情中，生涩、莽撞，不顾一切的爱恋。他以同样野蛮的力度回吻他的男孩，双手插入那蓬松的卷发中细细摩挲，让少年纤细的身体整个嵌在自己怀中。下体也不可避免地紧贴在一起，哪怕隔着几层衣物，一丝细不可闻的呻吟在黑夜中显得尤其色情。

“求您别再折磨我了。”男孩的哀求听起来更像是大胆的邀请。“是你在折磨我，亲爱的Isak，你不知道，每次我看到年轻的女仆找机会跟你搭话，我都想撕开你的衣服，在你白皙的脖子和颈窝上打上专属于我一个人的烙印。”

“少爷……”  
“叫我的名字，我一直想听你叫我的名字。”  
“Even…”

他温柔地覆上男孩如同丘比特之弓的薄唇，以吻封印这个他期盼已久的时刻，Isak念的更像是唤醒他沉睡之心的魔咒。在漫长极夜中游荡的灵魂，从见到对方的那一刻起，就注定要为之燃烧，甚至为之毁灭。

衣物散落了一地，他就知道，男孩张开双腿睡在他床上的模样是这世间最美的画。他低下头含住那可怜的小东西，稚嫩的男仆没一会就颤抖着释放在他嘴里。Isak急切地想要回报他，他爬到他身上，伸出舌尖像初生的小兽第一次试探，仿佛这是他的天性。Even在被男孩的湿热包围住之后，无法克制地揉乱了他漂亮的金发。

“噢……我的小Isak，我的弥撒亚。如果今晚你没有来，我只能可悲地对着你的画像做那种卑鄙之事，像个小偷不敢叫你的名字，也许不小心溅到画布上，落在你纯洁的身体上，打上我自私的印记。我会因为羞耻将画封存，但你又会出现在我下一个梦里，潮湿的、混乱的，连上帝都无法原谅，我在梦中对你做的那些事……Isak，我该怎么办？”

跪在他双腿两侧的男孩停止了让他几近疯狂的动作，抬起头，虔诚地看着他，“没关系，我想要……请您射在我脸上。”说着又埋下头，用火热的唇舌卖力地讨好他。Even忍不住往男孩嘴里挺动，看着他粉嫩的薄唇被自己撑成一个完美的O形，用不了多久他就被推上了欲望的巅峰，一缕缕浊液落在男孩天使般的面容上，勾勒出任何画布都无法比拟的美妙图案。

藏着床头的玫瑰油弥散到整个房间，他的手指埋在男孩身体里，每一次深入都会逼出Isak咬住嘴唇也无法压抑的喘息，颤动的空气引发烛火随之摇曳，映得男孩全身上下泛起红潮，面对面的姿势让对方无法躲避他专注的视线。

“求您……”  
“告诉我，Isak，你想要什么？”

小羊羔侧过头用鼻尖磨蹭着他的，天真无邪的举动愈发激发起Even的占有欲。手指退了出来，他把Isak翻过去压在自己身下，男孩主动撅起屁股，丝毫不掩饰对他的渴求。

“我…其实我在面试时就想说，我愿意……免费干这份活儿，所以，啊！”涉世未深的少年却仿佛天生懂得如何挑逗起他的神经，Even一个挺身撞了进去。

“免费干？是免费被我干吧。”污秽的言语让两人都兴奋不已，“告诉我，你还幻想过什么？”

“您一直都很温柔，不管对待访客还是佣人，虽然经常拿我开玩笑。我想要看您生气的样子，嗯……也许我会故意打翻调色板，或是弄坏新买的画笔，您勃然大怒，就会……啊，惩罚我。”他看不见Isak的表情，但从对方断断续续的抽泣声和夹紧的秘穴，Even都能感受到，他的男孩所不为人知的一面，天真而淫荡的Isak，柔软温顺的身体只为他敞开的Isak。

“你是说像这样惩罚你吗？宝贝。”退到穴口，故意不动，Even耐心地看着那饥渴的小嘴不住地收缩咬紧，然后狠狠地一下插到最深处，顶在最甜蜜的那一点上旋转、研磨，弄得Isak发出小动物般的呜咽，弓起的肩胛骨像长了一对翅膀，美得让人怜惜。他注意到Isak下身不停摩擦着亚麻床单，于是伸手揽起他的纤腰，既然男孩想要惩罚，怎么能偷偷享乐呢？“还是这样惩罚？”平日握画笔的手残忍地捏住花茎底部，配合直上直下的新角度，连囊袋都快撞进男孩的身体里。Even肆意追逐着灵与肉的快感，他愿意给Isak想要的一切，不管他的男孩想要满屋的玫瑰花，还是想要脱光裤子趴在他腿上被他用细细的皮鞭抽打，被抽得通红的小屁股里含着巨大的假阳具，然后哭着射在他的马靴上。

他时而清醒时而混乱的思维早已超出能被上帝救赎的范畴，但只要能拥有Isak，他都认了。

高潮正在迫近，两人之间结合的地方早就一片泥泞，Isak的穴口被他干得红肿不堪，还贪心地不断往里面吸。“你太棒了，亲爱的Isak，下午你脱光衣服引诱我时，我就该在草堆里把你操得求饶，路过的人会听见你放荡的声音，听见你尖叫着我的名字达到高潮，镇上的每个人都会知道你有多喜欢被我的大家伙操弄，大胆的姑娘们会来问你取悦男人的办法。可他们都不知道，你只要一个眼神，我就会跪在你面前舔你的老二，或者让你转过身，用手指就让你湿得像个荡妇。射出来吧，我的缪斯。”

Even的目的达到了，两人几乎同时迸发，少年的身体甚至连同灵魂都被沾染上他火热的印记，从此再也无法逃脱他设下的陷阱。

被他掏空的Isak很快便沉沉入睡。而夜晚对Even来说还很长，他可以重新打开一幅画布，记录下Isak全身布满吻痕和精液的模样。


End file.
